


New Kids

by shadowcat500



Series: The Stuff I write at 1am [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Error, Big Brother Ink, Boss is a jerk, Errortale, InkTale, Underfell, Underfresh - Freeform, WHY DID I DO THIS ;_;, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's 3 new kids in class- but something is off about one of them...<br/>Aka some stuff I wrote at 1am</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: the new kids

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am don't judge me XD

Sorry for the long descriptions those happen when I'm allowed to describe people XD  
\--------------------------------------------  
"Today, class, we have some new students! I hope you'll all be nice to them!" The teacher stated.   
"I THINK THEY'LL BE REALLY NICE!" Papyrus almost yelled.  
"I THINK SO TOO!" replied Blueberry.  
"I dislike them already." said Boss.  
"BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THEM YE-"  
"That's enough class. Here they are!"  
Three boys walked in. The first to walk in had brown hair and a happy expression, and wore a brown and yellowish t-shirt with a brown shorts and a blue hoodie tied round his waist. The second to walk in looked like he was straight from the 90s, in bright colours, sunglasses with 'YOLO' written on them, and a baseball cap with a helicopter propeller attached to the top. The last one to walk in had black hair, red glasses, and a slouched posture, and lacked the smile the others had. He wore a plain black hoodie with a navy top and jeans, and seemed to be playing cats cradle with a piece of blue string.  
"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" asked the teacher in their polite fashion.  
"I'm Ink." said the brown haired boy.  
"I'm Fresh!" half-shouted the 90s style kid.  
Everyone looked expectantly at the black-haired boy, but he didn't look up from his hands.  
"And he's Error." Ink said Error's introduction for him.  
Everyone (except Boss because he's Boss) immediately took a shine to Ink and Fresh, but Error? They weren't sure what to think of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person WHY WOULD I DO THIS TO ERROR ;_;  
> Papy is US Papyrus btw

The three boys were sent to a table with Sans, Blue, and Papy, because those three tended to be the best with new kids. "So, why do you have those nicknames?" Blue started a conversation with Ink. "Well I'm Ink because I like painting and drawing, Fresh is called Fresh because he uses slang from the 90s and all that, and I don't really know why Error is called Error. He never told me." Ink replied. He seemed to be the leader of the group, and seemed to look after Error, so all questions that would normally be asked to Error were asked to Ink instead.  
"So, Error-" Papy laid a hand on Error's shoulder, which immediately caused Error to yell and jerk away towards Ink. "Jeez, calm down." Papy said in his usual I-don't-care attitude, but was inwardly rather worried about why Error was so scared of being touched. "G-GET AWA-AY!" yelled Error, stuttering and repeating himself as he flinched towards Ink. Ink hugged Error as Error flinched again but didn't attack nor hug back. What was wrong with Error?


	3. Chapter 3: Finally getting things moving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if short   
> :D
> 
> Also I got around to Error and Red development!  
> Be warned: Error X Red will happen :D

Ok this is set like 4 hours after the event's of chapter 1 & 2\. Just so ya know.  
Underfell finally makes a serious appearance! :D (Underfell is my favourite AU after ErrorTale) Red is UF Sans btw.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Red strolled through the corridors, ignoring everyone he walked past. Everyone who had ever tried to engage him in conversation had quickly learned that he wasn't a good person to talk with, as he would often leave to do something about halfway into their first word. He preferred to spend his time alone, staring at the sky. Boss would probably beat him up if he knew Red had such a peaceful hobby. But, it wasn't like Boss didn't beat him up anyway.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Error sat on the roof of the Art complex, gazing at the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful day. On days like this, WASTES like him shouldn't be ali- there was the voices speaking again. It was rather annoying to be honest, they talked quite a lot and made him believe that anything bad that happened was his fault. They were always talking about how it was HIS fault he was locked in that white room for so long. And his fault that he was always the one being shouted at, yelled at and hit over his brothers, because he used to make his parents take out their anger on him, instead of Fresh and Ink. He was actually the eldest, though everyone but Ink and Fresh thought he was the youngest. Error guessed that everyone in the class thought that too.   
Guess he got lost in thought again. He came back to reality and spent a few more minutes staring at the sky, which soon had a flock of birds in it. He was so absorbed in looking at them that he didn't notice a white-blond and scarlet haired figure walking up behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: bios cos im lazy

SCREW IT  
Short bios because I'm too lazy to develop characters XD  
\--------------------------------------------  
Sans  
Undertale  
White-blond hair  
Vivid blue eyes  
Blue hoodie, white t-shirt, jeans  
Brother of Papyrus  
Lazy, loyal, kind  
Not depressed because the resets never happened in this :D

Papyrus  
Undertale  
White-blond hair  
Brown eyes  
White t-shirt, red scarf, jeans and red boots  
Brother of Sans  
Bouncy, energetic, happy  
Too naive to see what is happening with Red and Error *nudge nudge wink wink*

Blue  
Underswap  
Brown hair  
Bright blue eyes  
Blue t-shirt, blue bandanna worn round neck, jeans (yah almost everyone wears jeans XD), blue boots  
Brother of Papy  
PAPYRUS REINCARNATE,  
Less naive than Papyrus and is the first to see signs of a relationship between Red and Error

Papy  
Brown hair  
Brown eyes  
Orange hoodie, brown shorts, brown trainers  
Brother of Blue  
Calm, IDGAF attitude, lazy  
Protective of his brother  
Likes lollipops

Red  
White-blond and scarlet hair  
Scarlet eyes  
Black hoodie, jeans, red t-shirt, red sneakers, gold tooth  
Lots of scars that he hides using his jacket and jeans  
Brother of Boss  
Sad, EDGY AF, smart tho  
Physically abused by his brother  
Possible relationship with Error

Edge  
Black hair  
Grey eyes  
Black t-shirt, jeans, black boots, torn red scarf  
One large scar near his left eye.  
Brother of Red  
An a**hole, basically  
Verbally and physically abuses his brother daily.

Ink  
Brown hair  
Brown eyes  
(just see normal inks clothing he wears that basically minus the giant paintbrush)  
Older brother of Fresh  
Younger brother of Error  
Happy, forgetful, kind  
Enjoys painting/drawing

Fresh  
Hair is hidden under hat  
Green eyes  
(I give up just see Fresh Sans' clothing)  
Younger brother of Error and Ink  
Loud, class clown, IDGAF attitude  
Constantly uses 90s slang

Error  
Black hair  
Left eye has dark blue iris with red pupil and yellow sclera, right eye missing iris but otherwise same as left.  
Blue stripes from bottom of eyes to bottom of face  
Black hoodie, jeans, black trainers and red glasses  
Older brother of Ink and Fresh  
Quiet, calm, sad  
Enjoys arts-and-crafts and watching the sky  
Has been through white torture and doesn't remember his past very well due to it  
Possible relationship with Red


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for no updates tonight!  
School ended for this half-term today and I can barely think properly, so sorry!  
Should have proper updates tomorrow!


End file.
